Strangers
The song is by Scratch21, I relized erlier today that It fits Birdie and Port Really well. Song Birdie let out a sigh as she laid down in her pup house from training. Today two pups from Stormy Bay had come to Snowport, She and him had hit if off immediately and she knew she could never forget him and something in the back of her mind, hoped that he would never forget her. Port was having a similar problem as he walked out from training letting out a long sigh. His mind had been clouded with thoughts that day, a few weeks ago him and Pilot had visited Snow Port for training. Port had been fine till he meet a pup, Her name was Birdie and she was Trainee too Reene. Port knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't help falling for the Therapy pup. But he knew he probably would never see her again. Pilot let out a sigh and slowly walked to his pup house laying down and starting to sing Port: Save me, I'm drowning so deep in the darkness, I'm waiting for you're touch too stop this, there's smoke blinding us with goodbyes and I, Keep hope, Cause this feeling's different and I know, I've staggered so long that I can't go, Alleviate me I'll be fine, In time Please Remember that I miss you, young and reckless, What did we do, Broken promise gone forever, Maybe one day we'll get better, Right by your side that's where I'll be in a heartbeat if you ask me, let's stay strangers like we're meant too, Oh I wonder if you miss me too. Birdie: Find me, i'm waiting right here where you left me, So Shattered and Bruised but I'm breathing, be brave for me ignore their Eyes, Just try, we're dancer and I've picked petals looking for answers, and I received these edges from chanced, Indelible but i'll be fine in time Please remember that I miss you, not caring is do hard to do, everything we love together, it's not the same without you their, feels like you were just beside me, how did time go by so quickly. Now we're strangers, but I miss you, Oh I wonder if you miss me too. ' Both: ''Oooooooh Oh Oh, Ooooooh Oh Oh, Oooh Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh Oh Port: Please Remember Don't forget me (Please Remember, I still think of you and I) I'll be leaving this heart empty. (Tell me what does this all mean) '' ''Burn our bridge, are you still their (Are you even still there) '' ''All these endless circles do nothing. (These circles do nothing) '' ''And I don't know, why I can't just let you go (And remember, I've been waiting) '' ''Can we go back Can we start again (And remember, I've been waiting) '' ''Because I need you (Now we're strangers, but I need you) '' ''Oh, I wonder if you need me too (Oh, I wonder if you need me too.) Category:Koho2001s Stories Category:Songs